Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Episode 5
Beyond the Dangerous Adventures is the fifth episode of Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors. Synopsis Futaba and the rebellion heroes finally leave Mars behind them and head for Earth. With a ship waiting for them, they attempt to travel by shuttle to a low-orbital station, but are attacked by Gjallarhorn forces. After Flint Lockwood and Steve the Monkey were defected to the Knights of Gjallarhorn, Tekkadan has made contact with Transylvania, which runs Teiwaz's transport division. But they find themselves clashing with Turbines over their group's origins and property. Transcript next morning Milinda Brantini: "Good morning, Mr. Kiryu." wakes her friend/teacher/father Sento Kiryu up from the relaxable bed. Sento Kiryu: surprise "Huh?! You woke me up this morning. Oh! It is you, Milinda. I was completely surprised and confused by you." Milinda Brantini: "That's no big deal. Everyone always makes mistakes." Sento Kiryu: "Ok. I knew Orga and Mikazuki needed to be avenged." Soichi Isurugi: "Guys, The speech is about to begin! Let's hurry!" Milinda Brantini: "Time to go." Sento Kiryu: "Thank you, Milinda Brantini." of the heroes exit the military bedroom. Marika Kato: "People of Mars, we are already destined to leave this planet before we escort Futaba Ichinose and Chitose Karasuma safely to earth. The biggest army of heroes will arrive to avenge the deaths of Mikazuki Augus, Orga Itsuka. and the people of Tekkadan by destroying Rustal Elion and the people of the Knight s of Gjallarhorn. Once, Rustal and the rest of Gunther's minions are dead. We can go straight to Gunther Prozen just before the redemption of the Time Jackers. All is well. May the Gods of the Multi-Universe be with us all." Mirei Mikagura: "Morning, everyone. I would like to introduce my two beloved Digimon partners: Etemon and Volcamon." Etemon: "Oh yeah! Baby!" Volcamon: "It's rivalry time!!" Everyone: "May the Gods of the Multi-Universe be with us all!!" and Papika run towards Horrid Henry and Eiji Hino Cocona and Papika: "Eiji Hino!! Horrid Henry!!" Eiji Hino: "Slow down, girls. I am afraid it is not enough. I am ready to leave this homeplanet. I knew it is goodbye." at the KOG Space Station Gunther Prozen: "The darkness is now proceeding as I have foreseen." Julieta Juris: "Master Prozen, Leo Conrad and Sally Land have escaped." Rustal Elion: "Master Gunther Prozen, I need to capture them quickly." at KOG Prison Room Leo Conrad: "Sally Land, let's hurry. Those guys won't stop chasing us." Sally Land: "Sure. We need to hurry before we make it to Lady Yuinshiel Asteria." two Zoids heroes started running together. Leo Conrad: "Sally Land, look! It is the Millenium Falcon! I knew we can make it together!" Hajime Busuzima: "Oh no, you don't, foolish humans!" Sally Land: "Out of our way, you damned lizard scum!!" headbutts Hajime Busuzima's penis. Hajime Busuzima: "Oww!! It hurts!" Riotrooper 1: "Dr. Hajime Busuzima, are you okay?" Quartich's Soldier 6: "Hajime Busuzima, feeling alright?" Leo Conrad: "Come on, Sally Land! Let's hurry!" Sally Land: "Good!" they made it to pilot the MIllenium Falcon. Leo Conrad: "Woohah! We made it! Good riddance to Gjallarhorn." Swartz: "My Lord, we've conceded failures to capture these former prisoners. They set themselves free from their captivity." Gunther Prozen: "Don't worry, Swartz. We'll have them back sooner or later." in Isaribi Marika Kato: "Here we are, guys. We're going to recruit more new heroes before we arrive to earth just before having the final battle against Lord Gunther Prozen. The announcement is done. Dismiss." Milinda Brantini: "Mr. Kiryu, that was a fabulous adventure today!" Sento Kiryu: "Of course. We need to make ourselves stronger before we kill Julieta and the Seven Stars. Once, they are dead. We can go striaght Gunther Prozen and retrieve the Ridewatches." Soichi Isurugi: "That's really great, guys. We need to have a heroic support from many reinforcements to fight Lord Gunther Prozen and his men." Misora Isurugi: "Kenzo Tenma, the adcventure is so great!" Kenzo Tenma: "Yes, it is." Kudelia Aina Bernstein: "Futaba, I knew you can idolize me." Futaba Ichinose: "Indeed, I have to keep on improving to be the best politician that the Gods of the Multi-Universe can help me to be. Chitose Karasuma: Guys, you think everything is well for everyone?" Tsubomi Kido: "Whatever..." Shoya Ishida: "There is plenty of time for us to talk." Wade Owen Watts: "No problem. Sawa Takigawa: "Guys, the enemy reinforcements have arrived to attack." Everyone: "What?!" Milinda Brantini: "I'll go first." Greg Heffley: "Hey, Princess Girl! Wait up!" Dominic Toretto: "Slow down!" Dominic, and Greg rush together. After they made it to the launching room. They pilot the EB-06/tc2 Ryusei-Go II, EB-06/tc Graze Custom, and Gundam Barbatos Milinda Brantini: "Alright! Milinda Brantini, Gundam Barbatos. Ready to launch!" Dominic Toretto: "Let's go! Dominic Toretto, Graze Custom. Roll out!" Greg Heffley: "Okay. Greg Heffley, Ryusei-Go II. Time to go!" Flint Lockwood: "I don't think that the escape pod would work." Steve the Monkey: "Escape!" heroes and their mechas thrusted themselves to space. Riotrooper 1: "Enemy approaching!" Riotrooper 2: "Take them down!" three heroes and their mechas ready to fight and destroy the graze units. Kuroto Dan: "Oh, well. I'll go on to capture these enemy intruders." Knight Unryuji: "Yes, sir. I knew." Dan pilots one of the graze units to enter the battle. Kuroto Dan: "Kuroto Dan, launching!" Graze Unit thrusted into space. Milinda Brantini: "Guys I do not know the battle will lead us to death." Kuroto Dan: "Hey there, Milinda Brantini. Feeling tensed?" Milinda Brantini: "Oh yeah! Say hello to our former allies." Lockwood's and Steve the Monkey's Escape Pods arrive towards the Graze Mobile Suits, thus landing to the mechanical hand. Flint Lockwood: "Dr. Dan! Please, spare us!" Steve the Monkey: "Forgive!" Kuroto Dan: "Okay. Fine. You win fair and square." Dan takes them to the ship. Dominic Toretto: "This is the last one; and, it's game over." Milinda Brantini: "Phew! It's done! Let's go back, boys!" Halfbeak-class ship Uhr: "Guys, let's open up this space pod." Ora: "Sure." Time Jackers opened the cockpit of the escape pod. Swartz: "My lord, talk." Kuroto Dan: "Hmmm... Hahaha." in [[The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion (Crossover War Heroes)|The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion] HQ] Luigi Latorre: "Lady Yuinshiel, Leo Conrad and Sally Land are coming to all of us. I knew that they will become the sacrifice vessels to assume Wild Liger's evolution to become the Beast Liger after they were dead." Yuinshiel Asteria: "Good. The preparations are to be set. Just wait." Symphogear heroines and their friends entered the office room. Hibiki Tachibana: "Guys." Ruko Kominato: "What?" Hibiki Tachibana: "The two visitors are coming to visit us." Conrad and Sally Land entered the office room. Leo Conrad: "Hey there, friends. The space adventure is wonderful." Sally Land: "Yup." Leo Conrad: "The name is Leo Conrad. It is very happy to meet you all." Sally Land: "I am Sally Land. Nice to meet you, Symphogear heroines." Miku Kohinata: "Wow! I am glad you came here for the first time." Sally Land: "Indeed. We should be friends for the first time." Maria Cadenzavna Eve: "Oh yeah, Sally Land. I am afraid you need to find a better way." Sally Land: "Of course. I always destined to find a better way." Land approached Rena Asteria. Sally Land: "So cute! I am surprise that she is very peaceful and calm like a baby girl." Arashi: "Arashi's my name, twerps!" Kirika Akatsuki: "Calm down, obnoxious guy. You're very crazy." Shirabe Tsukuyomi: "Relax already. I think you should rest well." Tsubasa Kazanari: "Souji Tendou, You think that Sally and Leo can come back as living ghosts before or after the final battle?" Arata Kagami: "Whatever. I think the Space Martians would help us to win against Gunther Prozen's Death Saurer. So that, the true peace needs to have eventual return." Tsubasa Kazanari: "Let's hope so." in Space Kate Green: "Wataru Kurenai, my lord. It is my duty punish these martian brats." Wataru Kurenai: "Of course. You have your duty to defeat them." Mitsuya Majime: "Sir, Would I mind you if these martians can get the better of us?" Wataru Kurenai: "No problem, Mr. Majime." Kouhei Araki: "My lord, my meddling friends will come to harass us." Wataru Kurenai: "No, my friend. They can help us." Kouhei Araki: "Thanks, my lord. You are the best" Yuna Yuki: "My lord, I think the space martians are coming to battle us." Mimori Togo: "My lord, I think Leo Conrad and Sally Land will come to support us." Akari Tsukimura: "Guys, I knew the space rats would come to visit us." Nariaki Utsumi: "Master Wataru, I do not know that these space martians would come to help us. We know that Leo Conrad and Sally Land will become the sacrifice vessels to assume Wild Liger's transformation to the Beast Liger. We knew that they will die together." Akari Tsukimura: "Indeed, so." Gentoku Himuro: "Let's discuss more." Rinna Sawagami: "Yep." Shaw approaches him. Hester Shaw: "My lord, it is my duty to kill those martians. Let's hope they can be dangerous to be kept alive." Wataru Kurenai: "Indeed, these martians can come here to hunt us down." Hester Shaw: "No problem, my lord." and Aila approached towards. Leena Toros: "The discussion is cancelled, my lord! The intruders are coming to visit us. Can we battle them?" Wataru Kurenai: "Indeed." in space Marika Kato: "Here we are, gang. Are ready for this?" Everyone: "Yes, Ma'am!!" prepared for the war against the [[Transylvanian Business].] Milinda Brantini: "All heroes, move out!" Everyone: "Roger!" Kate Green: "Oh, look at these bratties. How obnoxious." Milinda Brantini: "What? You dare to call me obnoxious girl? So be it." Leena Toros: "Hey, bald muscular guy! Catch us if you can!" Dominic Toretto: "How dare you insult me?" Graze custom attempts to knock her enemy mobile suit. Aila Jyrkiäinen: "You think you can defeat me? Never despair youself, kid." Greg "Oh yeah! I'll kick your ass!" in Castle Doran Gaim (Kouta Kazuraba): "Guys, it is amazing. It's like playing Konami's Metal Slug videogame series. Ryugen (Mitsuzane Kureshima): "Yep, we'll keep the mind on recruiting our heroes." Marika Kato: "You got it, guys. Let the fun begin!" heroes marched forward to combat the female soldiers. Female soldier 1: Sir! The intruders are coming!" Soichi Isurugi: "Oh yeah! They should never challenge us today." Misora Isurugi: "That's goodbye to them!" Build (Sento Kiryu): "We're almost there, guys. We can meet Wataru Kurenai and his men." Akari Tsukimura: "My lord, the martians are coming to visit us!" Nariaki Utsumi: "My lord, they might bully us!" heroes made it to command center of the Castle Doran. Wataru Kurenai: "Hey there, space rats! It has been fun today." Sento Kiryu: "Yeah. You and I are friendly rivals." pointing at him with machine gun rifle. Eiji Hino: "Guys, no more fighting. Please." Kouhei Araki: "Guys, no fighting! What is the meaning of this? Are we ready to live in no peace and rest for us?" Sento Kiryu: "Sorry to keep you wainting, Kouhei Araki. You see. Peace is best option for us. Everyone: Huh?" Yuna Yuki: "You said that peace is better than war." Sento Kiryu: "That's right. No more fighting." Hester Shaw: "Indeed. No more fighting." in The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion HQ Luigi Latorre: "My lady, Leo Conrad and Sally Land are spending time with the Symphogear heroines. They acknowledge each other. They befriended each other." Yuinshiel Asteria: "Very well, you are dismissed" Luigi Latorre: "Thanks, my lady." Asteria exits office room. Outside in Metro Manila, everyone is laughing. Arashi: "Leo Conrad! Sally Land! No fair and no funny!" Leo Conrad: "Hey, Arashi! Don't get jealous and spoiled." Sally Land: "Cheer up, obnoxious guy. Everything goes well." Miku Kohinata: "We knew that all is well for all of us." Hibiki Tachibana: "Is there a problem?" Ruko Kominato: "Gunther Prozen." Previous Episode Price of Life and Friendly Rivalry Next Episode Training Stats Major Events *The heroes left their homeplanet, Mars. *Debut of Julieta Juris from Gundam. *Debut of Leo Conrad and Sally Land from Zoids. *The Time Jackers and the Knights of Gjallarhorn attempt to capture Leo Conrad and Sally Land, but conceded only a failure. *The heroes of Tekkadan fought the Knights of Gjallarhorn in 1st battle. *Flint Lockwood and Steve the Monkey were defected to Gjallarhorn. *Debut of Riotroopers from Kamen Rider. *Debut of Arashi from Zoids. *Debut of Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva from Kamen Rider. *Debut of Kate Green from House of the Dead. *Debut of Kouhei Araki from the Great Passage anime. *Debut of heroines from Yuki Yuna is a Hero. *Debut of Gentoku Himuro and Nariaki Utsumi from Kamen Rider. *Debut of Rinna Sawagami and Akari Tsukimura from Kamen Rider. *Debut of Kivat-bat the 3rd from Kamen Rider *Debut of Armed Monsters from Kamen Rider. *Debut of Leena Toros from Zoids. *Debut of Aila Jyrkiäinen from Gundam. *Debut of Hester Shaw from Mortal Engines. *Debut of Luigi Latore, the first OC. *Hero Club heroines have joined the Tekkadan. Characters *Milinda Brantini *Sento Kiryu *Soichi Isurugi *Misora Isurugi *Marika Kato *Mirei Mikagura (debut) *Etemon (debut) *Volcamon (debut) *Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen *Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron *Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin *Dominic Toretto *Greg Heffley *Hyde Kido *Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z *Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease *Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *He Jin *Bastion Misawa *Horrid Henry *Suzuka Kamiki *Gas-House Gorillas *Futaba Ichinose *Alice McCoy *Chitose Karasuma *Professor Kukui *Professor Burnet *Sawa Takigawa *Tsubomi Kido *Wade Owen Watts *Shouya Ishida *Norimichi Shimada *Kenzo Tenma *Kudelia Aina Bernstein *Atra Mixta *Cocona *Papika *Granny (Looney Tunes) *Hox (Hero of Robots) *Barbara (Hero of Robots) *Gunther Prozen *Rustal Elion *Hajime Busuzima *Thaddeus Valentine *Dr. Ellie Staple *Wilfrid Kijima *Shia Kijima *Saga Adou *Gjallarhorn soldiers *Swartz *Uhr *Ora *Tid *Carta Issue *Iok Kujan *Gallus Bauduin *Elek Falk *Nemo Baklazan *Iznario Fareed *Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm *Wolf Rocky *Knight Unryuji *Yuinshiel Asteria *Rena Asteria *Ruko Kominato *Hibiki Tachibana *Tsubasa Kazanari *Chris Yukine *Maria Cadenzavna Eve *Shirabe Tsukuyomi *Kirika Akatsuki *Miku Kohinata *Carly Carmine *Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack *Ruuji Familon *Carly Carmine *Hester Shaw (debut) *Arashi (debut) *Riotroopers (debut) *Quaritch's Soldiers (debut) *Luigi Latorre (debut) *Leo Conrad (debut) *Sally Land (debut) *Julieta Juris (debut) *Kouhei Araki (debut) *Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva (debut) *Kate Green (debut) *Yūna Yūki (debut) *Mimori Tōgō (debut) *Fu Inubouzaki (debut) *Itsuki Inubouzaki (debut) *Karin Miyoshi (debut) *Sonoko Nogi (debut) *Jiro (debut) *Ramon (debut) *Riki (debut) *Leena Toros (debut) *Aila Jyrkiäinen (debut) *Gentoku Himuro/Night Rogue/Kamen Rider Rogue *Rinna Sawagami (debut) *Nariaki Utsumi (debut) *Akari Tsukimura (debut) *Female Soldiers of Wataru Kurenai (cameo debut) Mechas *Gundam Barbatos (2nd form and 3rd form) *EB-06/tc2 Ryusei-Go II(aka Graze Custom II) (debut) *EB-06/tc Graze Custom (debut) *EB-06 Graze *Wild Liger (mentioned only) *Beast Liger (mentioned only) *Isaribi (debut) *Halfbeak-class (debut) *STH-05R Rouei *Castle Doran (debut) Trivia *Sento Kiryu was mistakenly revealed to be the father of Milinda Brantini. Category:Luigi777 Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Videos